pddfandomcom-20200213-history
Catfolk Ancestry (Playtest)
The following is an attempt to make a Catfolk for 2nd edition as close to it's representation in 1st edition as I can. Statistics Hit Points: 6 Size: Medium Speed: 25 feet Ability Boosts: Dexterity, Charisma, Free Ability Flaw: '''Wisdom '''Languages: Common, Catfolk Bonus Languages: At 1st level, if your Intelligence score is 14 or higher, you can also select one of the following languages: Elven, Gnomish, Gnoll, Goblin, Halfling, Orc, Sylvan Traits: Catfolk, Humanoid Low-Light Vision: '''You can see in dim light as though it were bright light. Heritage Purebred (Catfolk) These Catfolk have a very feline maw complete with whiskers and sharp teeth. Fur covers most of their body which often reflect patterns found on great cats. They sport tails, digitigrade legs, and have a blend of feline and humanoid hands & feet they refer to as paws. Purebreds take pride in their ancestry ancestry and try to preserve their bloodline, believing they are the only true Catfolk. Due to your eyes being the closest to your animal kin you gain darkvision. Thundercat (Catfolk) A lack of tail, plantigrade legs, scalp hair and human-like facial features distinguish this pedigree from the Purebred. While they may not have whiskers or an exaggerated maw, they retain most other features such as a fur-covered body, rounded ears, and the like. Even some of their teeth retain their sharpness. Thundercats tend to have more muscle-mass than the other pedigrees and a strong sense of justice. You gain the Hefty Hauler feat. Half-Catfolk (Human) Often called nekojin, either one of your parents was a catfolk, or one or both were half-catfolk. You have cat ears, a tail, and other telltale signs of catfolk heritage. You gain the catfolk trait and low-light vision. In addition, you can select catfolk, half-catfolk, and human feats whenever you gain an ancestry feat. Ancestry Feats (each of these have the Catfolk trait) Animal Empathy (1) Your movement and appearance lend animals to trust you over other similar humanoids. You receive a +1 circumstance bonus on Nature checks to Command an Animal and Handle an Animal. Cat's Claws (1) Some catfolk have stronger and more developed claws than other members of their race, and can use them to make attacks. You gain a claw unarmed attack that deals 1d6 slashing damage. Clever Cat (1) Catfolk’s generally friendly disposition doesn’t preclude craftiness. Some of them see social obstacles as games to be played and won. These catfolk receive a +1 circumstance bonus on Deception checks to lie. Curiosity (1) Catfolk are naturally inquisitive about the world around them, though some are more curious than others. Such catfolk gain a +1 circumstance bonus on Diplomacy checks to Gather Information. Nimble Faller (1) Some catfolk have an amazing sense of balance and keen knowledge of their own center of gravity. Catfolk with this trait land on their feet even when they take lethal damage from a fall. Furthermore, catfolk with this trait gain a +1 circumstance bonus to their Reflex against trip maneuvers. Scavenger (1) You can always manage to find overlooked edibles. You receive a +1 circumstance bonus on Survival checks to Survive in the Wild and to Society checks to Subsist on the Streets. Scent (1) Some catfolk favor a keen sense of smell. You gain scent with a range of 10 feet. Sprinter (1) You're leg muscles are naturally toned. You gain the Fleet Feat. Natural Hunter (1) You natural instincts keep you keenly aware of markings creatures make. You receive a +1 circumstance bonus on Survival to Cover Tracks or Track. Cat's Luck (5) '''Prerequisite: Sprinter (Catfolk) Trigger: You start to attempt a reflex saving throw. Frequency: Once per day. Once in a while your luck allows you to embrace your swiftness and get out of danger the moment before it arrives. You roll the saving throw twice and take the better result. Climber (9) Your body has developed with grace and poise, you are able to climb easily anywhere you go. You gain a climb Speed of 10 feet. You can take the Legendary Climber feat even if you don’t have the Quick Climb feat, provided you meet its other prerequisites. Delightful (9) You are easily able to ward off attempts to play on your fears and emotions. If you succeed at a Acrobatics check to Balance, Escape, Grab Edge, Maintain Balance, Squeeze, treat your result as a critical success instead of a success. Improved Cat's Luck (13) Prerequisite: Cat's Luck Your Cat's Luck reaction's frequency is increased to twice per day, and the trigger changes to: You fail a reflex saving throw. Behind the Scenes * I tried to reflect the first edition Catfolk as much as possible. Some language was taken from the 1st edition Catfolk entry. * I left out the lore info that usually accompanies race entries since 2nd edition has the same lore as first you can just use first edition lore in the Catfolk race entry. * Level 5 &13 Ancestry Feats always do something with weapons critical specialization effect or weapon proficiency. Since Catfolk have no iconic weapon or weapons with the Catfolk trait I decided to use their iconic Cat's Luck at those levels since it is pretty powerful. I considered adding claw blades but didn't want to add a feat that only worked with 1 exotic weapon. * While I imagine everyone will call them Nekojin, I referred to them as Half-Catfolk to be consistent with other half heritages. * There are no rules for what PCs can do with their tails if they have prehensile strength (grab things, wield things, etc.), so until they release such rules when they release a Heritage with a tail such as kobold you and your GM will have to decide what you can do with your tail. Category:Homebrew